


False Awakening

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fuck i keep forgetting to tag human Bill in these, Kinda, M/M, Vampire Bill, gayyyyyy, not really tho, we need more of vampire Bill in this fandom honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Vampire Bill CipherThat's all the explanation requiredYou should read it





	

Storm clouds block out the stars in the night sky. A streetlamp flickers as a person walks beneath it’s warm amber glow. A whisper of a breeze ruffles their chocolate curls and they pull their scarf tighter around their bright cherry nose to block out the biting early december air. Their chestnut gaze is towards the ground and they’re lost in thought of a possible snowstorm. At first they don’t hear the tapping sound of their pursuers footsteps until they turn a corner and the sound of the city fades behind them. They’re ripped from their thoughts by the tapping of dress shoes on concrete and they tense. They stop and the footsteps stop. They chance a glance behind them but nothing is there except an empty street. They start up again and the footsteps return. Frightened, they speed up. They hear a dark chuckle and genin to run. They turn another corner but the footsteps seemed to be keeping up. They dart into another alleyway, too late did they realize they had cornered themselves at a dead end. They stopped and quickly spun to face their pursuer. It was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a gold and black three piece suit complete with a bowtie and shiny black dress shoes. Their back pressed against the brick wall behind them as the man drew closer. The man grins as their wide, panicked eyes dart around wildly in a frantic search for an escape. There's none and the horror must show on their face for the man’s grin widens to an impossible size and with ever growing fear they realize they can see fangs. Age old knowledge from their childhood comes rushing back from countless nights when sleep wouldn’t come and they could be found with their nose in a paranormal research book until dawn finally came. They knew about vampires but had never really believed in them...maybe that was their mistake. A growl rips them from their thoughts and they look up to see the man quickly approaching. In a final attempt at freedom, they try to dart around him only to be caught around the wrist and flung back into the wall. A body presses against theirs and they tense even further. With some rising hysteria they realize the man is taller than they are as he presses his nose into their curls. They turn their head away in an attempt to dislodge him only to shiver when lips are pressed against their neck. They push against him and earn a smirk against their throat before he grabs their wrists and pins their arms to their sides. What feels like two shards of glass pierce into their flesh, lighting their veins on fire. Their bloodcurdling scream of agony rips through the night air. Dipper Pines jolts upright in bed. Sweat causes his red t-shirt to cling to his torso and he realizes he’s trembling. He kicks his legs free from their prison of sheets as he forces himself to relax. It was just a bad nightmare. He glances at the clock; 2:30AM. He lets out a low sigh as he flops back onto his bed, sinking into his mattress. A low, deep chuckle comes from the corner of his room and he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash i contributed to the fandom  
> V A M P I R E B I L L C I P H E R  
> FUCK ME UP


End file.
